


And now I’m Falling for ya (literally)

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Financial Issues, Interlized Homophobia, M/M, Michael is a bi mess, both boys are struggling, it isn’t said but Jeremy has self image issues :(, it’s kinda sad tbh, jeremy and fritz are childhood friends Cus their moms are friends, just hinted at), mrs Afton said: uh chile and left, passing away of family member, referenced abuse (it isn’t explicit, sammy is freddy mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Wow I gave a fic an actual name for once. Wild.Anyway this is Michael realising he has a crush on Jeremy. They’re like 13 here.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	And now I’m Falling for ya (literally)

Michael had been laying awake for a solid ten minutes by now, tilting his head to see the alarm clock flashing 5:21 in bright red. He hated being awake so early, but he planned to meet his friends around eight, and while he could of woken up at seven, he preferred to leave earlier to avoid his father. He had been so much worse then usual, he had been worse for an entire year but everyday his father just got worse, and ruder, and tougher. He was scary, though Michael wouldn’t admit to it.

He decided to finally get up, after contemplating whether his friends actually cared enough about him to want to see him, he figured it’s best to not walk out on plans. He had been getting those thoughts a lot recently, clogging his mind when he was alone. It made it hard to do simple things like get up or skateboard. Which he loved. Michael didn’t dare bother to ask his father about the deep self-loathing thoughts that haunted his mind daily, he would just get blamed and tossed around.

He was quiet as he could, putting on a shirt and basketball shorts- it was summer after all- but also wrapped a hoodie around his waist incase it got chiller. He put his shoes on in his room, grabbing his skateboard which was porched against his wall, before quickly sneaking downstairs and leaving his own house.

There was such a sense of relief as he left, as he was finally safe. The sun had already rose, giving off a nice heat already though subtle. He felt safe, kicking off down the road on his board; wind passing through his fingers, hair, hitting his face. It was so relaxing.

He had gotten to their designated spot probably around six am. It was a little place under a bridge, the water wasn’t that deep, probably knee height for Michael. The scenery there was also pretty nice, Jeremy had taken a few nice pictures here. It was actually very green, flowers and trees and other nature shit that Michael never really found interesting. The surface under the bridge was nice and flat, probably good enough so that Michael could practice tricks while he waited for the others.

He decided to work on his kick turns, leaning back on his left foot before moving with his shoulders. The landing was a little chunkier then he would of liked- but it was good. The more he did it, the more smooth it was.

“Hey you’re getting good at those” the voice had taken Michael off guard, turning his head to see- probably his best friend- standing by the entrance. Michael felt him self smile, Jeremy was his favourite. There was just something about him that made him so addicting. 

“Thanks” he hummed, watching Jeremy walk in to under the bridge and sit down against the wall, Michael joined him. “Why are you here so early?”

“Could ask the same for you” Jeremy laughed back, it felt good to finally see Jeremy smile more, he missed it a lot. “Mom got home at around 4, it just got really depressing so I wanted to leave as soon as I could” Michael made a quiet ‘ah’ sound, nodding. 

“You know, if you guys need any extra money I can always take some from my dad and give it to you” Michael had offered this about a million times. He knew the Fitzgerald family was struggling with cash, the hospital bills after his father passing was so expensive that Carol, Jeremy’s mother, had to get another job. He knew that the Smith’s helped them out a lot, but it still sucked to see them struggle. Jeremy laughed at Michael’s suggestion.

“No, honestly it’s fine. Fritz’ mom has been helping a lot. Speaking of fritz” fuck, “he’s uh.. coming today.” Jeremy admitted, quite awkwardly. Michael hated Fritz, he wasn’t sure why. But seeing him be so close and friendly to Jeremy made him sick to his stomach, it didn’t help that they had known each other since they were babies, way longer then Jeremy and Michael had. 

“Oh my god” Michael groaned out loud, “why? He isn’t apart of our group.”

“I know I know” Jeremy rolled his eyes, “but I promised his mom I’d hang with him today and I completely forgot- so I /had/ to invite him” Michael sulked “mikeyyyyy, I’m sorry.” Michael looked over to see Jeremy was dramatically pouring. “Please just get along, for one day. For me?” Michael swallowed at that.

“Fine, also don’t call me mikey, it’s cringey” Michael chuckled. He looked Jeremy up and down, and suddenly he was confused. It was gonna to be hot today, and Jeremy was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt. Even if it had a chance to be slightly chilly, surely that would make him over heat. “Dude why are you wearing that? It’s gonna be like a million degrees” the question had made Jeremy uncomfortable, watching Jeremy’s face shift and look down, shrugging. Michael didn’t push.

They sat in silence for a little, it was gonna be awhile till the others join them. Being alone with Jeremy made him feel squeamish, stomach twisting in ways he was familiar too- but couldn’t pin point what it meant.

“Hey, I made you something” that caught Michael’s attention, looking over to see Jeremy holding two crocheted bracelets. Michael was touched, one was blue and one was red, holding his hand out as Jeremy placed the red one in his hand. Red was his favourite colour, suddenly it was hard to breathe. Slipping the bracelet on, Jesus did he suddenly develop asthma or something? It was suddenly boiling hot and he couldn’t breathe. “So now we have matching friendship bracelets, mine’s blue and yours is red. Our favourites” 

“Thank you.” Michael choked out. “Seriously wow thanks a lot, it’s great” Jeremy had a thing for the arts, he knew his father taught him a lot before he passed. 

“No problem, its just you’ve seemed sad recently.. ya know, since your mom..” Jeremy trailed off, Michael nodded. It’s true, Michael had been acting strange since his mother had left. He had been more bitter, it didn’t help that it was catalyst to his father’s awful behaviours and Michael’s self loathing thoughts. To know that someone cared enough to make him a bracelet- that was also his favourite colour- it meant a lot. Michael smiled at him, truly grateful.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked “I know you keep saying you are, but I know things are hard with your dad and your mom working all the time-“

“Yeah I’m fine”

“-you keep saying that but, I don’t know, I worry about you, okay?” Michael blurted out. Shit, he didn’t mean to say it so bluntly. Jeremy smiled at him, it didn’t make Michael feel any better as it was clearly forced.

“I’m fine. I promise. Thank you.” 

Michael called bullshit, but smiled and nodded. It was bullshit. 

He knew it wasn’t fine. Jeremy hadn’t been the same since the passing. A fine person doesn’t go from the loudest kid in the entire school to the quietest in a day. A fine person doesn’t leave their house early just to avoid their parent’s crying. Fine person doesn’t wear hoodies and jeans in 90 degree heat. Michael knew Jeremy wasn’t fine, he knew because Michael wasn’t fine either. Michael couldn’t care whether he was fine or not though, he just wanted Jeremy to be fine.

-

“Come on then, Afton, show us a trick” Sammy smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the walls. 

“Oh piss off, Emily, you know I can do them” Michael scoffed, flipping him off.

“Would you two girls stop fighting for once?” Mia, ironically the only girl in the group (pretty much the token girl you could say), spoken up. “Like jeez just make out and get over it”

“Ew gross!” Both Michael and Sammy said at the same time, gagging over exaggeratedly. Michael had heard two other laughters, shooting his head up to see Jeremy and Fritz laughing at the joke. Jeremy forced his mouth shut and looked away, but still chuckling. Michael rolled his eyes, giving the girl a shove in the shoulder.

“You’re all just jealous Cus I have an actual talent”

“I can skateboard” fritz had finally spoken up, he hadn’t talked a lot since it was probably kinda awkward. 

“Really?” Jeremy chirped, that made Michael’s stomach twist in ways he didn’t understand.

“Yeah but not very good.”

“So I’m still the most talented one here” Michael had a pride to keep now. 

“Well no, I think Jeremy is actually pretty talented at photography and-“ was that flirting? Did he just flirt with Jeremy? Michael didn’t hear the rest, his mind went to static.

“I didn’t say Jeremy /wasnt/ talented!” Michael said defensively “I think he’s really talented, all I was saying was uh- hm.” His face felt hot, anger bubbling up his chest.

“Ooo Michael’s got a crush” he felt a push on his back from Sammy, causing Michael to go redder and more flustered. 

“I do not! God you’re disgusting!” The group was now laughing at Michael’s flustered behaviour which didn’t really help his case. Michael shot his head at Jeremy, who was also laughing, so fast he probably got whiplash. Jeremy plastered his mouth together seeing Michael look at him.

“Oh come on, Michael, he was only playing. Don’t worry” Jeremy’s words always made him calm down.

Another hour so had past, and the group had calmed down from Michael’s mini tantrum. They were now just joking around about other stuff, complaining about school, ya know normal kid stuff. Michael was a wander, but he was also forgetful. He was walking backwards when he placed his foot on his skateboard which he had left lying on the ground. Suddenly, he went falling backwards at a speed so fast Michael barely comprehended what happened. He only really realised hearing the splash of the water from where his board had fallen in, but he wasn’t on the floor like he expected, instead he found him self being held up by none other then Jeremy Fitzgerald himself.

It felt like life was now in slow motion. Michael could practically taste his heart in his throat. This felt like one of those cheesy romance films he detested, looking directly up at Jeremy’s face- if it was one of those movie there would probably be flowers around his face with a cheesy pink filter and some dumb music playing. Michael found him self staring in this slow version of time, he had fallen backwards so that Jeremy had caught him by under his arms, holding Michael up by those alone. Michael was pretty sure his legs were about to give out, his knees felt like their were buckling. His skin burned and tingled from where Jeremy had caught him. Had Jeremy always looked like that? He looked so.. fuck what was the word? Attractive? No, beyond that. 

“Are you alright?” Suddenly time was back in its normal speed, Michael realised his mouth was hanging open slightly as he stared upwards, meeting Jeremy’s eyes. He took a deep breath, shaking his head.

“Uh- yeah yeah I’m good. Thank you.” He cleared his throat, regaining his step. Jeremy smiled at him widely, and Michael felt the air get knocked out his chest even more. 

“Do you want me to grab your board?”

“Uh- yes. Yes please.” He cleared his throat, scratching the side of his head. He was so hyperfixated on how his skin now felt hot, reaching down to touch the bracelet that Jeremy made for him on his wrist, that he had completely tuned out his friends laughing at his fall. 

Oh shit. Maybe he /did/ like Jeremy.

-

The clock flashed 00:36, and Michael was sat up in his bed. He hugged his pillow tightly, burying his face in it as he thought about Jeremy. Had he always liked him? No he didn’t like him. No that was dirty that.. that was gross. Boys didn’t like other boys that was disgusting.

Yet, he was so pretty. Michael felt his face grow hotter thinking about Jeremy’s smile, his hair, his cheeks, his nose, his lips- god his fucking lips. 

“Fuck” he groaned, falling backwards onto his bed, covering his face with his pillow. Maybe he was dirty, maybe he was dirty like those other disgusting boys. Maybe he was a disgusting boy. The butterflies in his stomach grew, making him feel nauseous. Was it really wrong though? His father hated it, but his father hated a lot of things. He groaned one final time, tossing over and closing his eyes tightly trying to get rid of the thoughts. This wasnt a crush, it was just friendship. Yeah.

-

“Hey Michael?” Jeremy started, looking over at him. They were at a park, they were alone. Jeremy had his head in Michael’s lap, a camera strap around his neck. Jeremy had dragged him here to take pictures, Michael was sat up straight, previously reading stephen king’s the shining out loud to Jeremy. 

“Hm? Yeah what’s up?” Michael put the book down, staring down at the blonde’s face. Jeremy bit his lower lip, looking over to the side, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I.. hmm.” And he stopped, Michael cocked his head to the side curiously. “I think I like guys” he spoke so fast Michael had to think slowly, breaking down his words.

“Oh” suddenly that clog in his throat was back. “Hey that’s okay. I don’t mind-“

“No it’s not just that” Jeremy had now sat up, twisting his body to face Michael, leaning forward on his hands a bit. Michael felt his face heat up, swallowing hard. “I like a /certain/ guy” Michael just continued to stare dumb founded, nodding quickly. Jeremy suddenly got annoyed, probably due to Michael’s cluelessness. “I like /you/, dumbass” 

Michael was speechless again, his face was hot, he didn’t really know how to respond. He only gave Jeremy a nervous, but clearly glad, smile, face probably as pink as a sunset. Jeremy reached up, testing the waters by caressing Michael’s cheek. Michael leaned into the touch, hopefully that gave Jeremy his answer. Michael now noticed how close they were, heart thumping in his throat.

“Can I kiss you?”

“God yes- I mean” Michael blurted. “Yes, yes please- Jesus.” Jeremy giggled at Michael’s shy nature, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Michael closed his eyes, relaxing slightly when-

-

“Michael wake your ass up!” The banging on his door and the booming voice of his father made Michael shoot up at the speed of lighting. His face felt hot, everywhere felt hot. His stomach was filled with butterflies that were wildly flying. “You’re coming to work with me today!”

“Uh- I’ll be out in 20!” Michael called out, swallowing hard. What kind of dream-? He whined, falling back down on his bed. His lips were tingling, he reached up to touch them slightly, the same hand that had the bracelet Jeremy had made for him on the wrist. His face felt hot, mind becoming less blurry as he remembered what the dream was about. He covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly.

He was fucked.


End file.
